Fallout: The Unforgiven
by Phoenix of The Midwest
Summary: Well, this is basically just a test of seeing whether I can still write a decent fanfiction, and if anyone likes it I'll continue it. This story has a massive amount of OC's in it, mostly built off my IRL friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh no! The dangers of having too many Fanfiction projects at once! I know, it's been a while since I've done much with my account, and I think it's time to rebuild. So, I'm starting with something I'm gonna call The Unforgiven. Now, this is gonna be a part of a little AU that I like that the world we know today actually existed, so I'm most likely going to use real towns and brand names, etc. And the title of the book is in fact a Metallica song title.**

I'm walking down a road somewhere in a small town called Havana, Illinois, a place that not many post war humans know of. It was one of the few pre-war cities to survive the bombs. I continue walking until I hear a familiar voice. "Hey! Wait up!" the woman calls out. I stop, and turn around, my hand resting on the Colt 1911 on my hip. "Holy shit, it's actually you!" she exclaims, still walking towards me. I'm ready to draw the gun when the FRS (Facial Recognition Software) in my sunglasses bring up a face, and underneath it some text reads, 'Faith Staton, age 24'. My eyes widen, and I relax, pulling her into a hug.

"It's been too long… How are you, Faith?" She returns the hug, and her pale blue eyes soften. "It's been a crazy few years without you here, Jake. The town's more calm than usual, the Legion have passed through, the Brotherhood have their own little bunker underneath the old library, and what's left of the old US military are set up in Veterans." She explains, and I nod, my brown eyes looking around, and I sigh, letting her go. I tap her shoulder, and jerk my head in the direction of where I'm walking. "You wanna go with? I could use all the help I can get." She nods, and smiles brightly. "Hell yeah, I wanna go!" she laughs softly, and turns to the east a little. "We need to stop by my place and get a few things though." She says, and I nod, following her.

A few minutes later, we arrive at her house, an old, yellow, two story building, with an old Volkswagen Golf GTI sitting out front. She opens the door, and we walk in, the living room in decent condition. I follow her downstairs, into the small armory she has for a basement. She pulls a fairly rare AA12 fully automatic shotgun off the rack, and looks at me. "Take whatever you need, man. You're gonna need more than that dinky .45." She says, laughing slightly. I nod, and look around, spying an IMI Desert Eagle, an AK-74, somehow configured as an AK-12, and a Barrett M107 .50 Caliber AMR. I open my bag, and stick my old 45 in it, after taking the mag out and ejecting the round that was in the chamber. I put the Desert Eagle in my holster, and put the sling for the AKU-12 over my shoulder and neck, and sling the fifty over my back.

I see a heavy armor vest, and pull my white Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt, causing Faith to blush. "You should probably stop looking at my abs before you start drooling." I say without even looking at her. I pull the vest on over a tank top I had in my bag, and pull my t-shirt back on. I pull on my black hoodie, and crack my neck. "I'm so ready for war." I say, getting extra mags for the fifty, AKU, and Eagle. Faith smirks, and nods. "You sure look the part. Now, let's go find everyone." She says, heading upstairs, and opening the garage door, which reveals a large Ford F-650 Super Crew, with a bedcap, surprisingly.

"This truck, is basically an LAPV, with its current setup. The M134 on top makes sure it can shred infantry and lightly armored vehicles, as well as light helicopters. Its suspension has been beefed up, and the body panels have plates rated to stop a 40mm cannon shell, and its trophy systems make sure RPG rounds can't touch this baby." She says, moving to the front. She pops the hood, and my eyes widen, causing me to smile like a madman. The engine had been swapped for a rather large twin turbo, supercharged V10. I grin, and begin laughing crazily. Faith smacks the back of my head, snapping me out of my petrolhead induced insanity.

She gets in the driver seat after closing the hood, and starts the truck, the monster of an engine roaring to life. I open the passenger side door, and get in, climbing about three feet up, and close the door. She backs out, and shifts into drive, pulling away. I pull a phone out of my pocket, and plug it into the truck, giving it a Wi-Fi signal. I plug my charger into one of the USB slots on the dash, and let my phone charge up. The truck engine roars, and we accelerate up to a swift 55 MPH, going down Hospital Road, to find my best friend, Cheyenne. We pull up outside her house, or what's left of it, and I knock on the wooden door, surprised to see her answer, with a Berretta M9 in her hand.

She puts the gun down, and hugs me. "Don't leave me like that ever again.." she says, her voice cracking. "C'mon. Get some guns, ammo and food. We'll need it." I say, opening the bed of the truck. She loads several hundred pounds of foods into the back, and shuts the door, finding a compartment under the back seat. She puts a few ammo boxes in it, all filled completely with 5.56, 7.62, .50 BMG, and .50 AE. I smirk, and laugh. "That's a lot of ammo." I say, as she gets in the front seat, after I had got in the back. "Faith, we're going to Versailles. My girlfriend lives there, and she's vital to this whole trip." I say, taking a seat in the turret control chair. I flip a switch, and the chair rises up into the bubble where the turret is mounted. I swivel around, and check in a 360 degree view around the Ford.

I soon spot an Apache helicopter, and mark it as a friendly. The chopper chimes in over our radio frequency. "Whoever is in that truck down there, there's a gas station about a mile away, if you need extra fuel. Just thought I'd let you know." They peel off in another direction, and I reply. "Thanks, Longbow. Faith, we need gas?" I ask. "It wouldn't hurt to get some." She responds, turning in the direction of the Casey's. We arrive shortly after, and I get out, pulling out a stack of NCR bills, and walk into the gas station. "$40 on pump 4." I say, and she rings me up. I hand over the stack of bills, and head back outside, filling the main and secondary fuel tanks.

After several minutes of filling gas tanks, I soon hit forty dollars, and the pump stops. I take the nozzle out of the tank, and put it back where I got it, getting back in the truck. We pull away, and Cheyenne plots a course for Versailles.

-several hours later-

We pull up in front of Laurens house, and I knock on the door. She answers, and smiles. "It's been too long. I nod. "May we enter?" I gesture to the rest of my crew. She nods, and lets us in. I take note of the pistol on the desk, and take out my old .45. "Here. You'll need something with a bit more punch than that dinky 9 mil." I say, and hand it to her. She nods, and takes, it, putting it in a holster. She walks outside after grabbing her laptop, Xbox and 32 inch flat screen TV. She mounts the TV to a mount that is hanging off the ceiling on the truck, and plugs it into a wall outlet near the as well as hooking the Xbox and laptop up to a small desk.

We begin driving out of Versailles, and Lauren opens her laptop, a weather warning alert sound blaring from the speakers. "Guys, we might have a small problem. There's a tornado warning for the area. And we're right in its path." She says as rain begins to fall, and spatter on the windshield. Faith turns on the windshield wipers, and sighs. I see a funnel cloud forming off in the distance, and lock down the turret. Metal plates fall over the windows, and the minigun retracts into the truck. I start hearing quiet _**dinks**_ hitting the truck plates, and my eyes widen. "Drop the plates, now. Hurry." I say, prompting Faith to flick a couple switches on the dash.

The armor drops, and I clear my throat, a camera feed being projected from outside the car to let us see. My eyes widen further, and I blink. "Guys, we need to get somewhere off the highway, now. That funnel is headed right towards us." I say. Faith makes a sharp turn onto a dirt road, and notices a barn. "I know this place. We'll be safe." She pulls into the barn, and the doors shut with a loud clunk, as she turns off the engine.

She flicks another switch, and the suspension lowers, and spikes on the sides deploy, locking into the ground. She turns on the heater, and the car begins warming up. I take this opportunity to stretch, and I groan loudly, feeling the tension in my muscles dissipate. I hear the wind outside the truck whip and whistle, the barn groaning under the stress.

 **Well, I think that's a wrap for the pilot chapter. If anyone likes this, I'll probably end up making another chapter. Remember, leave a review and let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess I'm continuing this. I was going to work on this on my own time, but meh. Fanfiction has become an addiction of sorts xD**

The barn has been taking a beating from the storm, and part of the roof had collapsed. "Faith, we need to go. Now. This barn isn't gonna take much more of this." I say, getting back in the truck. She nods, and starts the truck, revving the engine and gunning it through the barn doors. I laugh loudly, and she peels away from the farm, hitting almost 80 in the 10 ton vehicle. She slows down after, and I smile. "Never change, Faith." I say, and she chuckles. "Never planned on it." She responds.

Faith yawns, and speaks. "Jakob, can you drive for now? I'm getting tired." She says, with good reason, as she's been driving for the past 3 or 4 hours. I nod, and she pulls over, getting in the back after I get in the drivers' seat. I begin driving again, and speak. "Hey Siri, plan a course for New Vegas, Nevada." I say, and my phone lights up, the centuries old tech speaking back. "Already done. Sending the course to your Pip-Boy's GPS." I smirk, and take it off, setting it on the dash.

-Almost a day later-

We arrive in New Vegas, and the Securitrons at the gate stop us. "Identification, please." One of them says, and I hand him my NCR Military ID card. He waves us on, after giving me the ID back, and I pull up on the Lucky 38, driving into the multicar garage. We all get out, and I sniff the air, smelling years of abandonment and death. "Now, we're here to see an old friend of mine. His name's Sam 'The Courier' Price." I say, yawning. We walk to the elevators, and I press a button, calling the elevator. I'm surprised when I see Sam standing there in a set of X-01 power armor, a rare find in the Mojave Wastes. "Holy hell, man. Where did you get _that_?" I ask, utter confusion on my face. "Well, I know people out in the Commonwealth." He says. I fist bump him. "Nice." I say.

-Many days later-

After collecting the T-60f from Sam, we (somehow) haul it into the back of the truck, and drive off. Faith speaks up. "Umm guys? We've got a problem." She says, two BoS Vertibird's flying overhead. I swing the turret around, and spool up the Vulcan. I open fire, the steady _bbrrrrtttttttttt_ of the minigun the only thing I can hear. Many holes appear in one of the Vertibirds, one round hitting the pilot and sending it into a flaming spin. It hits the ground with a small nuclear explosion, shaking the ground behind us. I spin the turret around, firing at the other vertibird, smirking as a round hits the pilot, not noticing as a burst of lasers melt through the plexiglass windows, a round slipping through the hole and nailing Lauren in the shoulder. She cries out in pain, grabbing her shoulder in an effort to stop the bleeding, whining softly. i spin around and target the last helo, smirking, the pilot not standing a chance. I unload the rest of the belt, about 150 rounds, into the bird, and laugh softly, seeing it spin out in a ball of flames. I close up the turret, getting down in the backseat with Lauren. I look at her, and realize she had taken a round in the fight. "Shit. Faith, keep this thing steady." I say, and look Lauren in the eyes. "Brace. This is gonna hurt a lot." I say, trying to dig the bullet out. She yells out in pain, and takes my free hand, squeezing hard.

Soon after I pull out the bullet, and inject her with a Stimpak, seeing the wound close before my eyes. I sigh, and kiss her gently, smiling. "You'll be alright. Wasn't a hollow-point, didn't go very deep." I say, my eyes shifting colors to a dark brown. She nods, and hugs me tightly, sighing. "I know.." she says, and lets me go. I sigh, and slowly crawl into the back of the LAPCV, lying down on the cot in the back,

-Many hours later-

I must've fallen asleep, as Lauren taps my leg to wake me up. "Jake, we're here." She says, simply kissing my cheek. I mumble something incoherent, and note the fact that Faith is playing Metallica, a centuries old metal band that my father listened to. I open my eyes, and look out the bullet-resistant window, and my eyes widen. "B-But… California was annihilated in the war. We can't be where I think we are." I say, seeing a 'Welcome to San Francisco' sign. I blink a few times, and yawn. "Faith, where we headed next?" I ask. "Nowhere in particular. Why?" she responds, and I shrug. "I dunno. I was just asking." I say, and yawn again. I pull out my laptop, and set it on the table hanging off the seat. It immediately falls, and I sigh, hearing a heavy _thunk_. "I hope nothing broke.." I say, and immediately pick up the computer, and get a small Philips Head screwdriver, opening it and seeing the case of the back-up SSD is cracked. "Dammit." I say, taking it out, opening the case, seeing the main board cracked. "I didn't want to have to scavenge for another goddamn solid-state in this wasteland…" I sigh.

I get out of the truck, Faith parking us outside an old Best-Buy, and grab Lauren and my trusty Desert Eagle. I kick in one of the doors, and look around. "Alright Lauren. You know what we're after?" I ask. "Yeah. A one terabyte solid state drive. Though I don't understand why you need that much storage space." She says, and laughs softly. "I need that much storage for all the military grade stuff I've got on that laptop. All the hacking software, the programs I need to run this operation." I say, and shoot a Ghoul in the face, the .50 AE round exploding its head. "That was, needlessly graphic." Lauren says, prompting me to laugh. "Graphic? I've got guns that'll do worse." I say, pulling out my shotgun, loading slugs. I smirk, and see a deathclaw in the distance. "Shit. Deathclaw… Don't move." I say, pulling out a large AMR. I take aim, and fire, the recoil pushing me back a little. The deathclaws' head explodes in a shower of grey matter and pink mist. I walk into the electronics aisle, seeing a refurbished Seagate 1TB drive. I smile, and pick up the box, feeling the weight. I open the package, and smirk, seeing a drive, putting it in my backpack.

When we exit the store, I see the LAPCV, and hum, walking to it, opening the door, seeing Faith watching an episode of The DickeyDines Show, an old-world YouTube series, smiling. "I knew I'd rub off on you." I say, and laugh, getting in, stowing the AMR on the weapons rack. I sigh, and sit down in the back seat, grabbing my laptop, opening it again, putting the new drive in. I sigh softly, and put it down, not bothering to boot it.

 **Okay… The Hole is by far my most popular story, clocking in at a- HOLY SHIT! 551 VIEWS! HOT DAMN! I never expected that many people to read my angsty emo-trash fanfictions XD now, keep up the good work, recruits. Now, I'm officially changing my username from EL33TGAMES to Phoenix of The Midwest, so yeah. I'm doing so because I've risen from the ashes of my failure several times, and came back better than before. Plus, I live in the Midwest USA. So… yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are. Chapter 3. I figured I'd kick my ass into gear and get this done. I dunno how long it'll take, but I'm gonna get it done. Expect not as many BS timeskips in the future chapters, as I've been attempting to expand upon some of the scenes. Special thanks to TeeJayCecil for leaving a great review and convincing me to do this!**

 _I sigh, walking down the school hallway, my headphones in, drowning out any noise. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I stop, pulling my headphones out. "Yeah?" I turn around, immediately feel a fist make its way across my face. I hit the floor with a resounding thud, gasping, looking up at the person. I quickly scramble to my feet, and dodge his next punch, jabbing him in the kidney, getting behind him and hitting him as hard as I can in the back of the head, my attacker barely fazed. He spins around and smashes his fist into my face with a mean right hook, and I feel my nose get pulverized under the force of the punch. I gasp, and look up at him, deciding to fight dirty. "Fuck it." I say under my breath, and throw my relatively light body weigh into him, pushing him into the lockers. I slam my fist into his face, feeling the bones in my hand fracture, his body hitting the floor with a loud thunk. "Don't fuck with the underdog, asshole." I say, shaking. Several of my friends run up to me, accompanied by a teacher, and look at me. "Holy hell... Jakob.. Are you alright?" Cheyenne asks, and I nod, sighing. "Yes. I'm fine." I say, moving my hand, despite the pain, wincing. "Are you sure?" she asks, and I nod again. The teacher puts a hand on my shoulder, and I brush him off. "I'm fine. Just need to get my hand in a cast and let it heal, and let my nose heal." I say._

I wake up, my eyes a dark grey, looking around, seeing myself in my hotel room, Lauren laid next to me, sound asleep, Cheyenne and Faith in the other bed, asleep as well. _'Why do I keep relicing that hell?'_ I ask myself, as I get up and grab my hoodie and jeans. I grab my pack of cigarettes, and walk out onto the balcony. I sigh, and close the slding door, and take one out of the pack, light it, and close the pack. I put the pack into my hoodie pocket. I take a slow drag, and close my eyes, thinking about my past. I take another drag, and sigh, flicking the butt into the night, walking back in, seeing Lauren waiting for me. I look at her, and smile softly, it quickly fading as I see the worried look on her face. "I'm okay, babe. Just a dream." I say, and look at her. She sighs, and looks at me, nodding. "You coming back to bed?" she asks, and looks at me. I nod, and blush, thinking of the stuff we could get up to, but don't. "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." I say, blushing, kissing her cheek. She sighs, and lays back down, blushing, waiting for me, closing her eyes slowly. I take my jeans and hoodie back off, leaving myself in a pair of boxers, laying down with her. She snuggles into me, and I wrap my arms around her waist. She slowly falls asleep again, me soon following after.

I wake up about four hours later, blinking the sleep from my eyes, getting up, grabbing a fresh set of clothes. I sigh, and look at myself in the mirror, days of dirt, blood, and grime taking its toll on me. I sigh, and turn on the shower, letting the water heat up. I take my boxers off, and step in, the hot water melting away weeks of stress, and washing away the days of disgustingness.

I sigh, and get out, drying myself off. I get dressed, my usual outift, a pair of faded black jeans, a dark blue hoodie, a white t-shirt under the hoodie, and a bullet-resistant vest under it all. I sigh, and hum, walking out, my short hair not needing brushed. I sigh, and walk out, grabbing my wallet and keycard, heading down the the lobby. I turn my keycard in, and walk to the LAPCV, seeing everyone waiting for me. Lauren smirks, and looks at me. "You clean up nice." She says, and I laugh, nodding. "Yeah. I know I do. I'm ready for a firefight under all of this, though." I say, humming. She laughs, and nods. "You always are.." she says, getting in the truck. I get in the gunner seat, and sigh. "We need to go to the Capital Wasteland." I say, doing a quick weapons check, finding everything normal. Faith nods, and turns the truck on, the massive 8.4L V10 roaring to life, and I smirk.

Faith turns onto the freeway, flooring the pedal, the engine roaring, the LAPCV hitting 70 rather quickly. I laugh, and sigh softly, that sound music to my ears. "Gonna have to get new valves if you keep that up." I say, laughing. I see an Enclave Vertibird, and I move to get the M134 spun up, but I'm stopped by something. "Incoming transmission from that helo. Patching it through to you." Lauren says, and I nod. "Hunter 1-1, this is Scout 2-5, I've broken from my formation to warn you about the Enclave. They know where you are. Be ready for a fight." The pilot says, and I nod, sighing. "Thanks for the heads-up, Scout. Get outta here before they find out where you went." I say. "Will do. Over and out." the transmission cuts there, and I look at Faith. "Floor it, Faith. We need to get to the Wasteland, now." I say, loading a new belt into the rotary cannon. She nods, and floors the pedal again, the engine hitting 7.5k before she upshifts, and I smirk. "Don't burn the clutch." I say, laughing. She just shakes her head, and Lauren hooks her laptop up to the trucks stereo. I hum. "Roadtrip mix, anyone?" she asks, and there's a collection of positive responses. The playlist starts with Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold, and I smirk, knowing I rubbed off on her.

She pulls into a parking lot near the Lincoln Memorial, and I sigh, getting my Desert Eagle, .45, and KBAR. Lauren gets her .45, and her KBAR, and Faith grabs her Mossberg 500. We each grab four or five mags worth of ammo, and get loaded up. "Everyone stay close. Don't let anyone separate us." I say, looking around. Everyone nods, and I look at Faith. "Faith, take point. Lauren and Cheyenne, fall in behind me." I say, getting a nod from everyone.

 **Ooh, cliffhanger. I hate doing that to people, but I have something spectacular planned for next chapter, if I can pull it off. We'll see. Anways, as for this book, it'll be updated when I can get around to it, I.E. when I'm not busy playing Battlefield 1, or Forza Horizon 3. Or any game for that matter. Phoenix, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

h **I've just finished replaying the first WATCH_DOGS and I might buy the second one sometime in the future. Don't be too surprised if this doesn't receive an update in a while.**

I kick in a door, and turn the corner. "Right clear." I say, prompting a "Left clear." from Lauren. "Let's get military, people. Check your corners, weapons cold until we get shot at." I say, looking at Faith. "Cover our six, F." She nods, and puts a brick of C4 on a support beam, and I smirk. "Once we're out, bring the building down." I say, putting a fist up, letting everyone know to hold their positions, and point to two spots on either side of the door. "Get ready. F, get a snake-cam under the door." She nods, and slips the camera under the door, spotting several tangoes on my sunglasses HUD. I kick in the door, soon realizing what a shitty idea that was, getting rushed by a Legionnaire with a machete. I level my Desert Eagle to put a round into his chest, but take a machete to the leg instead. I gasp out, feeling white-hot burning pain shoot through my leg. I drop onto my knees, growling, slamming my fist into his knee, feeling it shatter under the shear force. I fire a round into his chest, and pant, growling softly, panting, getting up, ignoring the pain. "Who's next, you latin-speaking fucks?!" I yell out, growling, spinning around, pointing the rather large handgun at them all, seeing them all look at me, murder in their eyes. "Die, profilgate!" One of them yells, rushing me with another macheste. I simply laugh, and splatter his brains on the wall, along with a large portion of his skull. I quickly spin and put one or two rounds into all of them, growling,. I pant, and whimper at the pain, blood steadily flowing from the large gash in my leg. I quickly put a Stimpak above the wound, using it, watching the wound heal before my eyes.

I pant, and get up, leaning against the wall, my vision blurring, my eyes shifting to gold. Lauren quickly puts an arm around my waist, and my right arm around her shoulders, keeping me up. "Be more careful, Jake. I don't want you bleeding out." She says, giving me support as I slowly regain my vision. "W-We... Need to... Find that weapons cache..." I grunt out, and she shakes her head. "No. We're taking you back to the LAPCV. You need to rest and let that heal." She says, and carries me outside, helping me get up the damn-near three-foot step height. "Get some sleep. We'll get that cache." She says, and I nod, making my way to the cot in the back of the vehicle. I sit on the edge, and pull off my ruined jeans, sighing. I lay down, and get as comfortable as I can, closing my eyes.

-shift to Lauren's POV-

I shut the door after Jakob leaves my sight, and walk back to the building, Faith and Cheyenne waiting for me in the foyer. I check the mag in my .45, noting it's full, and nod at the other door, the only room Cheyenne and Faith haven't cleared yet. I let out a soft breath, and put some C2 on the door, pulling out a detonator. "Positions." I say, and everyone stacks up on the door. I click the detonator, and the door explodes inwards, the dust slowly clearing, a multitude of Legion soldiers in the room, dazed and confused. I put a round into the head of one closest to me, his body hitting the floor with a soft _thud_. I hear three more shots ring out, the rest of them hitting the floor all at once. I see four crates, each marked with AER9 and AER14. I smirk, and note the thermite on the floor. "Laser Rifles. Production AER9's and prototype AER14's. Grab the crates, get them out of here." I say, picking up one of the laser rifles, being the one that knows the most about this type of thing in the group. Everyone nods and picks up the crates, and I pick one up as well, carrying it back to the LAPCV. Cheyenne and Faith are the first one there, and Jakob opens the rear hatch, helping us with the loot. I frown, looking at him, seeing the pain in his eyes as he picks up the crates and puts them in the back of the truck. "Jake, sleep. Please." I say, sighing, looking at him. "Can't. Someone has to defend this monstrosity, and that someone is me." He says, sighing.

-shift back to Jakob's POV-

I help Lauren with the last crate, and put it on one of the shelves in the truck. I sigh, and open one of the windows, picking up some rolling paper, and some Girl Scout Cookies. **(AN: If you don't know what Girl Scout Cookies I'm talking about here, we can't be friends, and you shouldn't be reading this. If you do know, congratulations you fuckin' stoner.)** I finish rolling the blunt, and sigh, lighting it with one of my lighters, and take a slow drag from it, closing my eyes. "Seriously? You're gonna toke up in here?" Lauren asks, and I look at her, shrugging, "Why do you think I keep 8 ounces of GSC in the truck?" I ask, laughing softly, smoke curling from my nostrils. I sigh, letting the rest out, the smoke flowing through the window, safely exiting the truck. "Fair point.." She says, laughing. "Roll one if you want, I've got plenty." I say, relaxing. She nods, and rolls a blunt, sighing, lighting it. She takes a slow drag, and hands me a pair of black tactical cargo pants. I pull them on, and sigh, getting up, taking off the tactical vest, and wince, putting weight on my leg. I walk over to the laptop, and open it up, turning it on. I sigh, and hear Lauren walk behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Get some rest, Jake. Please. I'll cover mission planning for now." She says, and looks at me. I sigh, and get up. "Fine.. Fine. I'll go get some sleep." I say, sighing, walking over to my cot. She sighs, and sits down at the laptop, opening an unnamed app. I lay down, and she starts typing away, writing code and cracking hardened military systems. I close my eyes, and sigh, slowy falling asleep.

I wake up in the morning at some point, around 10, and sigh, my eyes dark grey, trying to shake the thoughts from my head. Lauren must have heard me, because she comes to my side and kisses my forehead. "Hey.. Sleep well..?" She asks, and I shake my head. "No. I didn't. Nightmares." I say, sighing. I sigh, and get up, seeing a shape off in the distance. "What the fuck...?" I mutter, and my eyes widen. "Faith. Lock it down. Now! Everyone, down! RPG incoming!" I say, hitting the floor, feeling the LAPCV skid to a halt, the plates dropping, the RPG slamming into the side, the shear loudness of the noise causing my ears to ring. I get up, and let out a growl. "Everyone okay?" I ask, and everyone nods. I shake my head, looking around through the camera feed, my eyes widening. "Shit. We need to run. Now." I say, seeing Enclave surrounding the truck. I get my armor on, a stolen set of NCR Ranger armor, modified to suit my needs, and pick up a 20-Gauge Model 1887, loaded with slugs, and my other gun, a .45-70 Gov't Hunting Revolver. I look around, seeing everyone ready to fight if needed, and put my revolver into it's holster on my hip. I sigh, and pull out my phone, dialing my dad's number. "Dad. I need you to come get the LAPCV. The Enclave found me. Come to these coordinates tomorrow." I say, sighing, texting them to him. I end the call, and close my eyes, letting out a quiet growl. "Okay, guys. It's over, I think. Just surrender. Don't fight them. We don't have the firepower."

I let out a soft sigh, and nod, opening the back door of the truck, my hands in the air. "Well. You wanted me, now you got me." I say, one of them slamming a power armored fist into my face, throwing me in the back of an APC, along with everyone else.

-Five days later-

I feel another fist work it's way across my face, my nose shattered, my face bruised black and blue, blood dripping from my chin. "Y-You know, you'll never get info out of someone if you try and beat it out of them.. You just gotta be nice." I say, spitting blood into his face, letting out a raspy laugh. "You might as well just kill me now. You know I'm never gonna talk." I say, looking the soldier right in the eyes. The power suddenly goes out, and I drop to the ground, my body weak from the days of torture. He pulls me to my feet. "We have ten minutes before the power comes back on and they find out what just happened. I know where your friends are. Come on." he says, his voice sounding awfully familiar. I nod, and grab a plasma defender off one of the guards, along with a few energy cells. "Your gear is in the room in front of us. Hurry up and get it." He says, forcing the door open. I find my armor, guns, and ammo in a crate near the back wall. My eyes widen, and I open it, pulling on the jeans, and black t-shirt I wear under it. I pull the armor on, pulling the trench coat over it, smirking, picking up my 1887, and my revolver, keeping the plasma pistol at my side. He looks at me, and hums. "Not bad for a mutant." He says with a smirk, laughing. "Yeah, yeah. You ain't too bad yourself, for a hypocritical, power-armor wearing space-nazi." I say, laughing softly. "Little do they know I'm actually an NCR spy so... I'm in some deep shit if they find me out." He says, closing the door after I walk out. "Let's get this party started." I say, laughing.

 _ **Holy fucking shit.**_ **Finally I'm able to get myself into gear and finish this fucking chapter. Over the whole summer I was just** _ **so**_ **busy with work and stuff I couldn't really get this out as fast as I wanted. Nor could I work on it. I'm just glad it's done. Now, I will likely** **take a short hiatus for a while, until I can get my head on straight.**


End file.
